Living flame
by la vague folle
Summary: C'était la plus grande bataille de polochon qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se prit un oreiller dans la tête.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous, voici une nouvelle fiction, une crossover! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Petit mot de Ace : Ma vie en raccourcit._

Un petit garçon de 1 an jouait dans la terre. Ses joues rondes pleines de boue, ses mains salies par la poussière, il écoutait distraitement son grand père discuter avec une femme à la chevelure étonnante.

« Je vous le laisse alors ? demanda le vieil homme.

-Nous ne sommes pas une garderie ici ! Ralla la bonne femme

-quoi ? »

L'homme avait prit une allure terrifiante, et elle se ratatina.

« Ok, ok je vous le garde ! »

Puis le bambin vit son papi se diriger vers lui, et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

« Sois sage Ace ! »

Et il s'en alla.

Cela faisait neuf ans qu'il était dans cet orphelinat. Des enfants arrivaient, et repartaient.

Lui, n'était pas très à l'aise. Il restait souvent seul dans son coin, n'aimant pas trop la compagnie. Il ne savait rien de ses parents, si ce n'est que sa mère avait été une très belle et gentille femme.

Son grand père venait parfois lui rendre visite, mais pas souvent.

Aujourd'hui, deux petits garçons venaient d'être trouvé dans la forêt.

L'un avait les cheveux blonds, courts, et l'autre les cheveux bruns en batailles sur son front enfantin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers lui un grand sourire sur les lèvres du petit brun, et un regard malicieux sur le blond.

« Yo ! Moi c'est Luffy ! fit le plus petit

-Salut, moi c'est Sabo ! Annonça le plus grand.

-On s'est perdu dans la forêt alors on vient ici ! Rit Luffy. »

Ace se demanda pourquoi ils lui adressaient la parole. Il ne comprenait pas. Ces deux imbéciles sortis de nulle part, arrivaient comme ça, et venaient le saluer. Non, décidemment il ne comprenait pas.

Mais il prit vite part aux bêtises de ces garçons.

Ils partaient souvent tôt matin dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas une forêt facile, d'énormes bêtes y rodaient, le climat était rude. L'orphelinat se trouvait sur une montagne, réputé pour les nombreux brigands qui y sévissaient. Mais les trois garnements s'en fichaient. Surtout qu'à dix et sept ans, ils n'avaient pas vraiment conscience des dangers, et fonçaient dans les moindres endroits excitants.

Ace apprit bien vite à connaître ses amis. Luffy était un être spécial, car tout son corps était élastique. Il disait qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon.

Chose dont il ne connaissait évidemment pas l'existence !

Ils avaient aussi échangé une coupe d'alcool, dérobés à des bandits de passages, et étaient devenus frères.

Ils avaient bien rit ce jour là !

Ainsi leur vie était rythmée par les chasses aux crocodiles, les batailles entre voleurs et enfants, les remontrances de l'orphelinat. C'était des jours doux et tranquilles, les premiers que Ace avait vécus peut-être.

Le jour de son onzième anniversaire, son grand père arriva. Comme tous les ans en fait.

Sauf que cette année fut une dure épreuve pour Ace.

Lorsque l'homme arriva, Luffy se mit à trembler. Et lorsque le grand père posa son regard sur le petit garçon terrorisé, il poussa un hurlement.

« LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

-oh non… pépé… »

Tout l'orphelinat se décrocha la mâchoire. Alors comme ça le petit garçon retrouvé dans la forêt était le petit fils du terrifiant chef de police : L'amiral Garp, comme les locaux l'appelaient.

Puis le vieil homme vit Sabo.

« Sabo ? Toi aussi tu étais là ? »

Le petit blond ne savait pas quoi dire.

Alors, le vieil homme embarqua les deux enfants, sous leurs cris et protestations, sous les pleurs de Luffy et la rage de Ace.

« Aceeeeee, hurla le petit brun.

-Sabo ! Luffy ! Ne me laissez pas seul ! »

Mais Garp ne voulut rien entendre.

« Ace, avait-il dit, un jour tu sortiras d'ici mais pas maintenant ! Je dois emmener ces deux là à leurs parents, ils les cherchent depuis un an. »

Et après, il ne les avait plus jamais revus.

Ensuite, il avait enchaîné les écoles, les villes, les camarades de classes. Il ne s'était plus vraiment fait d'amis, sauf peut-être un garçon blond de trois ans son aîné, mais il l'avait aussi quitter pour rejoindre une école prestigieuse.

Le malheur s'abattait sur lui, se disait-il, car à chaque fois qu'il se faisait des amis, il s'en allaient au bout d'un an. Toujours la même rengaine.

Par un jour pluvieux, il avait lui aussi avalé un fruit du démon. Et depuis les gens le fuyaient. Il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. Sa vie était compliquée.

Mais elle allait sans aucun doute changer.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila mon chapitre... Mais je n'ai reçu aucun commentaire, ça me déçoit un peu... Enfin, je continue d'espérer! Ha, merci à ma followeuse, et à ma favorite! et désolé de mon retard... Hum**

_Arrivée en ville_

_Petit mot de Ace : grandes maisons à l'horizon._

Il était là, dans le train, et regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Les arbres, les plaines et les forêts. Il était passé par des montagnes, dans des tunnels. Le regard perdu dans le vague. Il se souvenait de sa vie, pas vraiment joyeuse, mais pas si malheureuse que ça non plus. Il avait connu des moments agréables, mais plus souvent des épreuves difficiles.

Il n'avait qu'un petit sac à dos, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'affaire lui appartenant.

Son grand père lui avait dit qu'il irait dans un nouveau lycée. Il lui avait aussi promis une surprise.

Venant de lui il avait un peu peur.

Une vielle dame s'assit en face de lui.

« Eh bien jeune homme, ou allez vous comme ça ?

-oh, je vais à Magnolia, Un tout petit pays dans le sud. Répondit le garçon poliment.

-Magnolia ? Vous êtes un garçon bien étrange.

-Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais dans cette ville il n'y a que des fous ! S'exclama la vieille femme.

-heu… je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre…

-enfin bon... Il paraît que leur université est excellente. Mais je n'ai jamais compris comment ils acceptaient leurs élèves. On peut être un très bon élève et refusé, mais un horrible garnement et pris. Non décidément ceci est complètement illogique. »

La dame continua de parler, mais le garçon ne l'écoutait plus.

Il se demandait ce qu'avait encore trafiqué son grand-père. Il l'envoyait toujours dans des écoles loufoques, mais cela ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème… quoique…

Il avait aussi appris que c'était là-bas qu'avait été créé la célèbre marque criminal, Icône de la mode. Il se demandait comment serait la ville, surement une ville chic, et combien de temps il y resterait. Peut être un an ou deux. Peut-être même moins. Il ne savait pas et n'avait pas envie de savoir.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était dans ce train, il commençait à en avoir un peu marre.

Le train s'arrêta. Il était enfin arrivé. Il Prit son sac à dos, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il descendit, arriva dans une jolie petite gare. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, les gens traînaient dans les boutiques. Il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures, et le soleil commençait lentement sa descente.

Il débarqua dans une ville. Les rues étaient pavées, et des lampadaires un peu anciens éclairaient la chaussé. Tous les bâtiments étaient éclairés, on pouvait entendre les diverses musiques s'échappant des maisons. Au centre de cette ville, se dressaient un fort réaménagé. Une muraille encerclait cet édifice imposant, joliment rénové. Tous les murs étaient blancs, avec d'immenses fenêtres donnant sur de grandes salles. Il continua son chemin, longeant le fort, et tomba sur une grille. Une enseigne en bois était sculptée au dessus de la grille de fer forgée. « Fairy Roger ». Il regarda aussi la plaque de bronze ou était gravé : Lycée privé FAIRY ROGER.

Il pouvait apercevoir une cour, pas très grande, mais suffisante. Il y avait des bancs, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne.

Alors c'est là qu'il devrait étudier ? Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus, et se dirigea vers les grandes maisons au fond du village. Ce devait être le quartier riche, car dans toutes les rues ou il passaient il n'y avait que deux ou trois propriétés, toutes encerclées de grand parc, et de belles maisons.

Son grand père lui avait dit que la maison où il devrait se rendre se trouvait allée des acacias.

Dans cette rue se trouvaient deux immenses demeures. Celle vers laquelle il se dirigeait était blanche, et animée semblait-il. Des cris fusaient de toutes part, des rires aussi, les lumières semblaient vaciller. Il se dirigea vers la demeure, et pénétra dans le jardin. La pelouse était parfaitement tondue, il y avait des balançoires, plus loin une piscine creusée, donnant sur la forêt qui se trouvait derrière le château.

Car on pouvait le dire, cette maison ressemblait à un château. Un château d'un genre nouveau, peut être un ancien manoir. Mais un château quand même.

Il arriva sur le perron, sonna et entra.

Un escalier de marbre se tenait devant lui. Le hall était grand, bien éclairé, mais personne pour l'accueillir. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment là qu'il devait se rendre.

Puis, un chat bleu, suivit d'une chatte blanche s'avancèrent vers lui. Ils marchaient sur deux pattes se qui étonna beaucoup le jeune homme. De plus, la jolie femelle portait une petite robe rouge, et un foulard de soie.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Ace ? demanda la chatte. Je me nomme Carla.

-Tu… Tu… Tu parles ?

-ben évidemment vu qu'on est des exeds ! Moi c'est Happy ! dit le chat bleu.

-heu… bah salut, moi c'est Ace. »

Il était tout déboussolé, des chats qui venaient l'accueillir et qui de plus parlaient, une maison pleine de bruit, mais pas une personne à l'horizon.

Il monta les escaliers, arriva sur le palier, tourna la poignée, et entra.

Ce qu'il vit en ouvrant la porte le stupéfia.

Des coussins volaient, le sol était recouvert de plume et de couverture, des filles rigolaient sur le côté tandis que d'autres prenaient part à la bataille qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

C'était la plus grande bataille de polochons qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se prit un oreiller dans la tête.

A suivre…

**voilaaaaaaaaa, allez, un tout petit commentaire, ça prend tellement peu de temps, mais ça fait toujours plaisir^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Oh Nea, ma chère Nea! Toi, la première à avoir posté une rewiew, vraiment je te remercie! et puis sur mes autres histoires aussi, merci beaucoup! (crée toi un compte!)**

**Allons, suivez son exemple! XD**

**Voila, bon chapitre!**

* * *

**Repas en famille**

_Le Petit mot de Ace : Rencontre avec les fous_

Il vacilla sous la violence du choc.

« Ouch » fit-il en tombant.

Toute la salle se retourna à l'entente du bruit sourd que fit Ace lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol.

"Voilà le nouveau ! Cria une fille à la chevelure écarlate.

Tout le monde se leva, et cria :

-Bienvenue le nouveau !

Ace ne savait pas quoi dire. Il observait tous ces gens, debout devant lui, tous si différent mais si accueillant. Ils devaient être une trentaine.

-Hé, dis nous ton nom, demanda une jolie fille aux yeux noisettes.

-Ace, je m'appelle Portgas D. Ace.

Un cri retentit dans la salle.

-ACE ? C'est Ace le nouveau ? Viens vite faut aller le voir !

Tout le monde s'écarta alors, laissant apparaître un gamin avec un chapeau de paille trainant un garçon blond derrière lui.

Ace qui était en train de se relever retomba sous le poids des deux jeunes hommes qui lui sautaient dessus.

-Ace, Ace, oh Ace ! Te revoilà!

Le gamin se tortillait de joie, un immense sourire collé au visage.

Cette voix… Il releva la tête et vit ce visage enfantin qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Lu… Luffy ? C'est bien toi ? Et Sabo aussi ? Vous êtes la ? C'est vrai ? Je ne rêve pas ?

-Non ! Répondirent en cœur les deux frères de boissons.

Il n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient là, devant lui, en train de rigoler comme 10 ans auparavant.

Il les prit dans ses bras, et ils partirent tous les trois dans un immense fou rire.

Dix ans qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu !

Il était vraiment heureux.

-Bon les amis, on passe à table !"

Luffy sauta, Ace fit de même, et un étrange garçon à la chevelure rose les suivit.

Et tous se ruèrent dans l'immense salle à manger.

Une très grande table en acajou était dressée au milieu de la pièce, et comportait environ trente assiettes. Chacun trouva sa place et s'assit.

La grande fille à la chevelure écarlate se leva et dit :

« Alors, je propose que chacun son tour, nous nous présentions à Ace. Je commence. Je m'appelle Erza, je suis à l'université dans la section épéiste.

Elle se rassit, et un garçon aux cheveux blanc se leva.

-Moi c'est Lyon, je suis dans la deuxième classe, avec mon idiot de frère.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit ton frère ? Rétorqua un jeune homme habillé d'un simple caleçon.

-Grey, tes fringues ! Fit une grande rousse.

Puis elle se tourna vers son jumeau et dit :

-Et Lyon, pareil ! Grouillez vous de vous habiller ! Hurla-t-elle.

Décidemment, les rousses savaient se faire entendre.

-Excuse les, ils sont stupides ! Moi c'est Nami ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et Lui c'est Grey. Je suis dans la première classe, surement avec toi.

-Ouais, c'est une tête notre Nami ! Rit celui avec les cheveux Roses. Moi c'est Natsu. Deuxième classe !

-Hé l'abruti, pas la peine de t'la péter ! Raaaah i'm'saoul. Rugit une blonde habillée de noir.

-Mélodie enfin ! Arrête de parler comme ça ! Donc moi c'est Lucy et elle ma sœur jumelle Mélodie ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette ville !

-Moi C'est Luxus, le grand frère de ces deux fillettes.

-Yosh ! Chuis pas une fillette l'abruti ! éclata la première

-Tu m'cherches petite ? Fit le blond au casque, moqueur.

-Mais arrêtez vous deux ! S'écria Lucy.

Elle les écarta en faisant un sourire gêné à Ace.

Lui rigolait bien, il aimait cette bande de cinglé. Une belle fille aux cheveux bleus pétant se leva et se présenta.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Nojiko. Voici mes sœurs Jubia, Vivi, Levy, et notre frère Gérald est absent aujourd'hui mais te passe le bonjour.

Elle abordait un magnifique sourire. Il regarda les filles présentées et remarqua qu'elles avaient toutes les cheveux d'une magnifique couleur bleue, variant du clair au plus foncé. Elle était toutes très mignonnes.

Une sublime femme aux longs cheveux argentés se leva. Elle avait l'air douce et tranquille.

-Bonjour Ace, moi c'est Mirajanne, voici ma petite sœur Lisana, et mon petit frère Elfman

-Toi t'es un homme, ça se voit ! S'écria le dénommé Elfman.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes filles tirant un garçon blond derrière elles.

Sabo se leva et accourut vers elles.

-Margaret, Kaya, vous avez réussi ! Ace je te présente mes deux petites sœurs, Kaya, et Margaret, ainsi que Still mon petit frère.

-C'est surtout grâce à Margaret… Rit la jeune fille aux cheveux platine.

-Mais je dormais ! S'énerva le garçon.

-Et alors, on vient dire bonjour quand on a des invités.

Le jeune homme grogna mais se tut.

-D'ailleurs ils sont où les cousins ? demanda une fille blonde.

-Ever présente toi avant ! Moi c'est Conis, et elle ma grande sœur Evergreen. Notre frère est encore en cuisine.

Ace qui n'avait pas encore prit la parole demanda

-En cuisine ? Comment ça?

-Oui, il est chef dans un resto, notre petit prodige ! S'enthousiasma Evergreen.

-Heu, vous avez parlé de cousins tout à l'heure, c'est à dire ? Interrogea Ace

-En fait, tous les blonds que tu vois dans la salle sont cousins ou frères et sœurs ! Expliqua un jeune homme au long nez. Moi c'est Usopp un valeureux guerrier qui a vaincu les géants d'Erbaf avec la canne à pèche de…

-Ne l'écoute pas, il aime inventer des histoires… Irrécupérable… S'exaspéra Nami.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, et deux bruns tombèrent, suivit d'un blond et un autre riait

-Tiens voilà les cousins ! S'exclama Margaret.

-Yo, salut la compagnie, désolé, mais les deux nouilles étaient introuvable ! S'exclama un blond à la coupe ressemblant étrangement à un ananas.

-Enfin on les a dénichés ! Rigola l'autre blond.

-Rogue dormait je suppose ? demanda Luxus.

-Oui. Et Kana trainait dans un bar en ville. Se désola l'ananas.

-Encore ? Rugit Erza.

Ace ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il se sentait un peu exclu, mais en même temps, il se sentait bien. Et il avait la vive impression de connaître la tête d'ananas.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

A suivre…

_voilaaaaaaa! Alors? votre avis? allez s'il vous plaiiiiit! une petite rewiew!_

_please!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyy, merci infiniment à Lili, pour ma deuxième rewiew! J'éspère que la suite vous plaira autant! à lili, et nea! (tu es passée ou?)**

**en avant pour ce chapitre XD et merci infiniment à ma guimauve préférée XDDDD**

* * *

Une drôle de question

_Petit mot de Ace : C'est une drôle de fille._

Le jeune homme avec la coiffure en forme de fruit se tourna vers lui, et, quand il le vit ouvrit la bouche en grand.

« Ace ? C'est toi le nouveau ? Mon pote ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Il eu alors une illumination.

« Marco ! ça alors ! C'est incroyable ! »

Il était vraiment heureux d'être là. Tout le monde riait avec lui, l'acceptait tel qu'il était, et en plus, les seuls amis qu'il n'avait jamais eu se trouvaient tous ici, réunit, ensemble avec lui.

« Donc je te présente Loki, mon frère, ainsi que Rogue et Kana. Les deux seules anomalies de la famille ! Il rit en disant cela.

-Pourquoi ce sont des anomalies ? demanda le jeune homme perplexe.

-Ben parce qu'on est brun ! Lui expliqua la jeune fille du nom de Kana. »

Il la regarda, elle qui était encore écrasé pas son frère et rit. Elle se releva sans peine, en administrant un coup de poing sur la tête de son frère, et partit s'asseoir à côté d'Ace.

Puis, une cloche sonna. Tous le monde se rassit correctement et ne bougea plus, sauf peut être Luffy qui se tortillait d'impatience sur sa chaise.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Ace à sa voisine.

-C'est le repas qui arrive. »

Une grande porte s'ouvrit alors sur deux immenses chariots. Un jeune homme au sourcil en vrille, et portant une mèche lui cachant la moitié du visage s'approcha en tourbillonnant des filles qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la table.

« Levy chériiie, Jubia Jolie, Vivi de mon cœur, Sublime Kaya, Margaret d'amour, magnifique Mirajeanne, douce Lisana, … voici votre plat ! »

Il déposa alors deux gros poulets, installés dans un plat de salade, de petites pommes de terre revenues dans une sauce onctueuse, et d'autre accompagnement tout aussi délicieux.

Il servit les filles en premier, puis continua avec les garçons.

Quand vint le tour d'Ace, il se présenta.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sanji et je suis dans la première classe. »

Puis il repartit servir les autres.

« Tu te plais ici ? demanda soudain la brune.

-Hein ? Heu… Et bien je ne sais pas encore, mais en tout cas, je pense que la vie ici sera sympa !

-C'est sur, ici on rit, on s'amuse, on se dispute, mais on reste toujours soudé. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, et notre lycée est top !

-Le Lycée Fairy Roger c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, comment t'es tu inscrit dans ce lycée, c'est… compliqué si l'on n'a pas les compétences requise.

-ça, je n'en sais rien, c'est mon pépé qui est derrière tout ça…

-Ton pépé ? C'est qui ?

-Monkey D. Garp. »

La jeune fille recracha tout ce qu'elle avait dans sa bouche.

« Quoi ? Garp, le Garp ? C'est pas vrai ! S'te plait, ne lui dit pas que j'ai été au bar aujourd'hui !

-Hein ? Pourquoi cela ?

-C'est lui qui s'occupe de faire régner l'ordre dans la ville, et j'ai plus le droit d'aller boire quand je veux…

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui dirais rien !

-Merci, t'es un chic type !

-De rien, tu sais je connais assez bien ses excès de colère pour ne pas te les souhaiter !

-C'est sur… »

Ils continuèrent à manger, mais soudain, le jeune homme tomba dans son assiette, le corps tout rigide, comme mort.

« Haaaaaa ! Cria Kana, Ace est, est… »

Marco, Sabo et Luffy arrivèrent en courant, puis soufflèrent.

« Je pensais qu'il aurait régler ça en dix ans … Se lamenta Sabo

-Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas soeurette, il est toujours vivant. Rassura Marco

-Ouais, il fait des crises de raloplécsie. Précisa Luffy.

-De ralo quoi ? demanda Kana encore sous le choc.

-De narcolepsie Luffy !

-Pareil » Répondit le jeune homme en retournant s'asseoir.

Puis Ace se réveilla et continua à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le repas continua ainsi, dans la bonne humeur, et les bras élastiques de Luffy cherchant à attraper tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Ace fut d'ailleurs bien étonné qu'il montre ainsi son pouvoir en public, car les gens qui voyaient ça, les considéraient comme des êtres maléfiques, qu'il ne fallait pas approcher.

C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il devait régulièrement changer d'école, car il commettait trop de problème. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à maitriser son fruit du démon, et s'énervait souvent, ce qui pouvait provoquer beaucoup d'inconvénient…

Il questionna alors Kana à se sujet.

« Cela ne vous choque pas que Luffy utilise son pouvoir comme ça ? demanda le nouveau.

-hein ? Mais tu sors d'ou toi ? fit-elle en attrapant une chope de bière.

-heu…

-Ha ouiiii, je comprends ! Le vioque n'a pas du t'expliquer en quoi consistait notre université !

-Le vioque ? Tu veux dire pépé ?

-Ouais c'est ça ! Enfin bref, c'est la seule ou presque, qui enseigne la magie à ses possesseurs.

-Tu… Tu as aussi mangé un fruit du démon ? demanda le jeune homme interloqué.

-Mais nooooooon! Regarde ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit la main, et fit voler plusieurs cartes dans les airs qui tourbillonnèrent un instant avant de venir se placer dans ses mains.

Elle sourit fièrement en voyant l'air ébahi de son nouveau camarade.

« Ouah ! C'est trop cool ! Fit le jeune homme encore sous le choc.

-Et toi ? C'est quoi ton pouvoir ? demanda la brune.

-Ha mon pouvoir… Je préfère ne pas trop le montrer, je ne le maîtrise pas très bien…

-Ha bon ? S'étonna-t-elle en prenant une autre bière.

-Mais dis moi, tu es à ta combientième chope de bière la ?

-Moi ? Bah environ la quinzième je dirais.

-Mais tu n'es pas saoule ?

-Elle est increvable Ace, commenta Luxus, elle ne se fait battre que par Zoro, ou peut être Nami… Parfois. »

Puis leur conversation continua ainsi, tout au long de la soirée.

Quand tout le monde eu finit, ils partirent lentement, chacun dans sa chambre, ou dans sa maison, pour se coucher.

C'est alors que Ace vit un problème primordial.

« Mais au fait, moi, j'habite où ? »

à suivre…

* * *

Voillaaaaaaa

alors? une rewiew?


	5. Chapter 5

**Liebe Lyly, liebe, liebe Lyly! Du bist so schön! Danke, danke... Hein? Mais pourquoi je parle alemand moi? hem... Bon reprenons!**

**Merci mille fois à LYLY!( crée toi un compte s'te plaiiiiiiiit!) Pour ses rewiews! J'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres XDDD**

**Merci aussi à Rubia (je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant XD) et dodo!**

**donc voici le nouveau chapitre!**

**ps: Je posterais à peu près tous les week end, et j'ai déja écrit le quatorze! si vous ,avez envie d'un truc spécial dans ma fic, dîtes le, on verra!**

**pps: j'ai oublié les disclamer... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'unnivers et cette histoire si! (enfin je crois XD)**

* * *

Nouvelle famille

_Petit Mot de Ace : Super maison !_

_« Mais au fait, moi j'habite où ? »_

Les personnes restantes dans la salle, c'est à dire Erza, Luxus, Marco, Kana et Nojiko, se retournèrent et le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

« Tu ne sais pas ? demanda Erza.

-Eh bien non.

-Mais il ne t'as rien dit le vioque ? L'interrogea Kana

-Juste que je devais venir ici ce soir.

-Et bien vient chez nous. Proposa Nojiko.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger… répondit Ace.

-Au pire tu demandes à ton pépé. Dit Luxus.

-Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire !

-Je t'accompagne assura Marco. »

Les deux garçons partirent alors vers la maison de l'autre côté de la rue.

C'était une grande maison de pierre, d'environ trois étages. Sur chacun des côtés se trouvaient deux tours. On entrait dans le jardin par un portail de fer forgé bleu, qui atteignait la porte d'entrée par un sentier de béton blanc. Un grand parc entourait la bâtisse, parsemée de belles fleurs multicolores, de grands arbres reposants. Il aperçut aussi, au fond du jardin, une très mignonne petite serre.

« C'est là qu'il habite ? demanda Ace.

-Oui c'est tout près de chez nous, au grand malheur de ma petite sœur. Fit il en riant. »

Ils sonnèrent à la porte, et une très jolie femme aux longs cheveux blancs leur ouvrit.

« Bonjour les garçons, que voulez vous ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix douce.

-Excusez nous de vous dérangez à une heure si tardive, mais nous voudrions savoir ou dors Ace. Répondit Marco.

-Ah Ace ! C'est donc toi ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui c'est moi, enchanté ! fit il en s'inclinant.

-Eh bien je me présente, je suis Grandine, ta tante à partir d'aujourd'hui !

-Ma… Ma tante ? demanda le jeune homme surprit.

-Oui, Tu es officiellement adopté par mon frère, le père de Luffy. Il est rarement là, mais comme nous vivons ensemble dans cette maison, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Donc pour répondre à ta question, tu dors ici !

-Je vais aller me coucher alors. Bonne nuit madame, bonne nuit Ace ! Salua Marco. »

Puis il retourna dans la maison d'en face.

Ace suivit alors sa nouvelle tante dans la vaste demeure. Elle était certes plus petite que celle d'où il venait, mais était comme même spacieuse.

« Je te fais visiter ? demanda le belle femme.

-Oui avec plaisir ! répondit le jeune homme. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Il y avait deux immenses fourneaux en acier, une grande cheminée, où l'on pouvait surement faire cuire des cochons entiers, Une grande table en bois se dressait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait aussi des poêles et des casseroles accrochées sur les poutres en bois du plafond. Des étagèrent entières remplies d'épices en tous genres, des jambons suspendues au dessus d'une plaque pleine de farine, ou reposait un pain appétissant.

Il remarqua alors un bac rempli de clous, de boulons ou de pièces de métal. Mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions et continua son chemin.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, où trônait un longue table, recouverte d'une nappe bleu azur. La pièce était toute simple, comportant de grandes fenêtres qui devaient bien éclairer la salle en journée.

Ensuite, vint le salon. C'était une très grande pièce, très chaleureuse. Il y avait de jolis fauteuils en velours rouges, une grande cheminée, et des étagèrent comportant des bibelots en tout genre. Il y avait aussi un petit escalier en colimaçon avec une jolie rampe en fer sur le côté de la pièce.

« Où mène cet escalier ? Demanda le garçon intrigué.

-C'était un ancien grenier réaménagé. Il est assez haut. C'est là que tu dormiras ! Mais passons dans la bibliothèque. Répondit la femme. »

Ils entrèrent alors dans une très jolie pièce. Les murs étaient en bois, et le sol était recouvert d'une moquette rouge. Il y avait des étagères remplies de livres du sol au plafond, et de jolies passerelles en bois permettaient d'accéder aux livres les plus haut. Il y avait aussi des canapés disposés ça et là pour lire tranquillement. La salle était ronde, et au centre se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon pour accéder aux diverses passerelles. Il y avait un éclairage doux, mais suffisant pour la lecture.

« Ceci est ma pièce préférée, C'est la plus grande bibliothèque du pays, j'en suis très fière ! Ria la belle femme au cheveux blancs »

Ace continua d'observer cette magnifique salle.

Il continua sa visite et pénétra alors dans ce qui semblait être une salle de jeu. Il y avait un billard, un baby-foot, des tables d'échec, une table ronde, des canapés, une chaine de musique, une télévision, des armoires où se trouvaient des risk, des Monopoly, des jeux de cartes, etc…

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall et le jeune homme remarqua qu'ils avaient fait un tour Et put aussi voir les cinq portes menant aux salles qu'il venait de visiter. Ils montèrent l'escalier de bois, et arrivèrent dans un couloir.

A chacune des portes était gravé un prénom.

« Au premier étage ce sont les chambres des adultes et au dessus des plus jeunes. Chacun à sa petite salle de bain, et les toilettes sont au fond du couloir. Il y en a aussi en bas. Et tout en haut, se trouve un grenier comportant toutes sortes de malles et divers objets dont on ne se sert pas. Les plus jeunes aiment bien jouer là-haut. »

Puis ils se séparèrent.

Ace monta le petit escalier qui lui parut interminable. Il avait du monter trois étages mais quand il vit sa chambre, il ne s'en soucia plus.

Elle devait se trouver tout en haut de la tour de droite et il avait une magnifique vue sur la ville endormie. La chambre était spacieuse, en grand lit trônait au milieu de la salle, il disposait aussi d'un petit bureau en acajou, d'une étagèrent encore vide, et d'une petite bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait sur le côté, et déboucha dans une grande salle de bain. Des mosaïques bleues et blanches parsemaient les murs, de doux tapis étaient placés sous le lavabo, près de la douche, et devant la baignoire. Celle ci était grande, et il put apercevoir des jets, pour le masser sans doute. Il y avait aussi deux autres portes, une pour son dressing, et l'autre pour les toilettes.

Alors, oubliant de fermer les rideaux, laissant la fenêtre ouverte pour rafraichir la pièce, laissant traîner ses habits au sol sans les plier, il s'affaissa sur le lit et s'endormit.

A suivre…

* * *

_alors? dites si vous avez des idées! (non c'est pas vrai, je ne vous demande pas DU TOUT de rewiew XDDD)_


End file.
